Say It If It's Worth Savin' Me
by purplefeather21
Summary: She wasn't interested in what he did to his opponents. She knew better than to care. But, she did care about him. Until he broke her heart. An Ashley/Randy oneshot.


**A/N: One-shot with one of the new pairings I'm trying out. Reviews are really appreciated. Enjoy! This takes place at this week's RAW.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE, it's Superstars, or the song and it's lyrics.**

* * *

**Prison gates won't open up for me**

**On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'**

**Oh, I reach for you**

Randy Orton's mood was indescribable. He was pissed beyond belief. He's come so close to winning back his title. Yet, he wasn't the one to come out of Wrestlemania, victorious. He had let Hunter walked out as WWE Champion. But tonight, none of the McMahons were leaving the arena walking on their own. He'd make sure of that. Randy had a plan that was sure to work.

"Randy, man, what's the plan for tonight?" his Legacy teammate, Cody Rhodes asked as he came inside the locker room with Ted.

Randy smirked. "You'll see."

_Meanwhile…in the Divas locker room….._

"So, Ash. How's it going?" Mickie asked the blonde Diva who was getting ready for the Smackdown vs. RAW Divas match.

Ashley half smiled. "I'm fine. My boyfriend, on the other hand, not so much."

The Virginian Diva grimaced. "Randy must be pretty peeved about losing to Triple H like that."

"He is. " she replied. "I'm just going to let him cool off before I go talk to him. You know how his moods are." Ashley said quietly.

Mickie nodded. "Smart choice."

The Dirty Diva was about to reply when she saw she had a message. Curious as to who it was, she opened it.

_From: Randy_

_To: Ash_

_Can you come?_

Quickly, she replied,

_From: Ashley_

_To: Randy_

_Yeah, I'm on my way_

**Well I'm terrified of these four walls**

**These iron bars can't hold my soul in**

**All I need is you**

"Ashley, where are you going?" Mickie questioned, noticing her friend's hurry to get someone.

"To Randy's." she said quietly.

Mickie's eyes bulged out. "You just said you weren't going! You know how he can get when he's pissed, Ash."

Ashley shrugged. "He's my boyfriend." the blonde replied, and hastily made her way out of the room.

"At least promise me you'll be careful!" the brunette called out, but got no reply in return.

_(Flashback)_

"_Girl, where have you been?" Mickie all but yelled at the taller Diva when she finally made it to gorilla position._

"_I'm here, Micks. Relax." the other Diva whispered._

"_Yeah, and we're on in like a minute." she hissed, but then saw her friend's somber expression. "What's wrong, Ash?"_

_Ashley bit her lip. "I….got a bruise on my wrist when I fell?" the way she said it, it sounded like a question._

_Mickie shook her head. "Tell me the truth."_

"_Mickie, I---"_

"_Tell me the truth." she repeated firmly._

"_Randy and I just got into a small argument, that's all." the Dirty Diva said quietly._

"_He did this to you?" the brunette asked angrily._

_Ashley bit her lip. "It wasn't on purpose."_

"_It never is." Mickie replied._

_(End of flashback)_

**Come please I'm callin'**

**And oh I scream for you**

**Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**

The young woman quickly made her way to her boyfriend's locker room. Outside of it, were Ted and Cody. She hadn't really talked to either before they had joined Legacy, but now she knew they were such bad guys.

"Is he in there?" she asked Ted.

He nodded. "Yeah. He's pretty upset, Ashley." he warned.

Ashley sighed. "When isn't he?"

The Legend Killer's friends almost smiled.

Suddenly, the door flew open, and out came a stone-faced Randy. Without saying anything, the 3rd generation Superstar left the door open, and walked back inside.

"Okay…guess I'll see you guys later." Ashley said nervously, and stepped inside to see Randy sit on the couch his room had.

"When's your match?" he asked, and from his tone, the Dirty Diva could tell he wasn't happy.

And truth be told, when he got like this, he scared her. Though at first, she had been a bit mesmerized at how the young Superstar went from…as happy asa he could ever be, to dangerous and vicious.

"Uh, in about 20 minutes or so." she replied.

He nodded. "I'm supposed to make an announcement after it."

**Show me what it's like**

**To be the last one standing**

_(Flashback)_

"_Are you lovely ladies ready?" John Cena asked the two Divas next to him._

"_I would, if my boyfriend would hurry up and meet us. It's a hotel restaurant we're going to, not the Hall of Fame." Ashley replied._

_Mickie smirked. "Looks like Ledge heard you, and hurried his ass up."_

_Sure enough, Randy came towards them, a charming smile on his face. "You guys ready?"_

_The Virginian Diva rolled her eyes. "Where have you been? We've been ready for the past 25 minutes!"_

_Randy laughed. "I'm never late. You just got here a little bit too early." he shot back as he kissed his girlfriend._

_(End of flashback)_

**And teach me wrong from right**

**And I'll show you what I can be**

"About what?" she asked.

He looked away from her. "About last Monday, last Friday, and Backlash."

Ashley could tell that wasn't all, but she didn't want to pick a fight, so she just took the hand he had extended. "Okay."

The Legend Killer sighed after looking at his watch. "You should go. Your match is in about 8 minutes."

Making an effort as to be nicer, seeing it wasn't her fault he had lost, he smiled. "You don't want to end up being so late you come out with my theme song."

She smiled back. "Your song is great. I don't know what you're talking about when you say it sucks."

He rolled his eyes. "So you say. Thought you don't have the best taste in music." he teased.

The Dirty Diva pretended to look offended. "Hmm."

Her boyfriend smirked. "Besides, you know you can say whatever you want, but sooner or later, I change your mind."

Ashley laughed as she got up and prepared to leave. "That's what I let you think, baby."

**Say it for me**

**Say it to me**

**And I'll leave this life behind me**

**Say it if it's worth saving me**

The minute the Diva left, the two young Superstars who were previously outside, came in.

"You tell her you plan on taking out Batista, who happens to be her friend, right?" Ted asked.

The Legend Killer shook his head. "No."

He walked out towards the cameras showing in the Divas match."

_Out in the ring….._

"Come on girls, we can do this. Let's show the Smackdown Divas who's boss around here." Melina encouraged.

The rest of the Divas nodded.

Ashley smiled. "Let's kick butt."

_15 minutes later…._

"I cant believe we won." Melina smiled.

"But we lost you, Mel." Mickie said sadly.

The Women's Champion shook her head. "You didn't lose me, I'm still here. I'm just getting a new home."

"We're going to miss you." the Dirty Diva agreed, and was going to say more, but then saw the Legend Killer make his way to gorilla position. She felt his gaze on her, and she made her way over to him. "Good luck."

He nodded, before making his way to the ring with a sea of boos.

**Heaven's gates won't open up for me**

**With these broken wings I'm fallin'**

**And all I see is you**

As he reached the ring, he grabbed a microphone. Ignoring the crowd, he began to talk. "Tonight, you heard about the 6 man tag team match that would take place. Now, all of you like either Hunter, Batista, or Shane McMahon. But guess what? They cannot coexist with each other. So that dream team everyone is fantasizing about, it won't last. My plan is simple. I will take them out. All of them. And Dave? You better watch your back. Because Legacy has no mercy for you." he announced, and with a smirk on his face, the Legend Killer went backstage.

And as he walked towards the locker room, he found his girlfriend standing there, and she did not look happy. "What was that, Randy? Out there?"

He narrowed his eyes. "I told the truth."

She clenched her teeth. "You lied to me."

He rolled his eyes. "And?"

She laughed. "And? I'm not supposed to be hurt?"

"No, you're not hurt about that. You're upset I told the world what I planned to do to your friend Batista." he replied.

"No, I'm not, okay? I love you, why would I choose to be worried about him?" she asked quietly.

"I don't need you to worry about me." he said coldly.

Ashley took a step back. "Yeah, you're right. And you know, I was thinking about maybe taking a break with our relationship--"

"I'm sleeping with Melina." he told her.

She looked down. "Remember when you told me I shouldn't love you? You're right, I shouldn't, and believe I won't anymore. I won't….I won't be with someone who's cheating. Goodbye, Orton." she said quietly, and walked away. Out of his life, and because he had screwed up- he was sure it was forever.

**Show me what it's like**

**To be the last one standing**


End file.
